heavyobjectfandomcom-20200214-history
Iris Aggravation
is a member of the Faith Organization group Athletica.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 3 Enemy Forces 3 Etymology Aggravation is a cocktail made from whisky, kahlua and cream. Personality Though she is somewhat cautious, Iris is devoted to Athletica's cause in destroying the Technopics and restoring the . Chronology Purge of Technopics On the first day of the Technopics, Iris reported to her commander Ramil Scofflaw about the Legitimacy Kingdom's attack on the Information Alliance's shootathlon athlete and the Capitalist Corporations' interference. Iris considered the possibility that three forces coming to blows might cause trouble, but Ramil told her that interfering would reveal their existence too soon, ordering her to dig for further details so they could determine if they could use it for the Blank.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 1 Enemy Forces 1 The next day, Iris confirmed that the Capitalist Corporations had saved an Information Alliance on the first day and that the Legitimacy Kingdom had changed their target to them out of revenge, carrying out another attack before the second day began. Considering that the Legitimacy Kingdom wouldn't make a ceasefire announcement over the unofficial attack, the possibility of the attacks continuing and the transport routes, Ramil decided to use it for the Blank and Iris made preparations for the operation.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 2 Enemy Forces 2 After the Blank was carried out on the third day, Iris reported to Ramil the loss of the Blank assault members and the motel they were using. Ramil told Iris that they would continue the operation, redistributing their resources and exploiting the hole in the Olympia Dome's defense network. She detailed the plan to take over the Ocean Substation, highlighting that they couldn't stretch it beyond the 20 minutes after the initial attack, needing to take over the Ocean Substation and strike the blow against the Object while information was still confused. She told Iris that her skill and the program in her computer were needed to weaponize the laser. Iris replied that she understood, adding that they couldn't allow the peaceful festival created by their culture to be sullied any further. When Ramil was caught in a firefight while trying to take over one of the Ocean Substations, she contacted Iris on one of the other substations which they had seized. Iris urged her to escape as soon as possible, saying that they'd do the work and that they'd need her planning abilities in the future. After Ramil escaped via Harpuiai, Iris and her group fired on the substation with the laser from their one.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 4 Part 7 When Ramil landed, Iris reported on the status of the Ocean Substations, the disruption in the Olympia Dome's information network and the output of the weaponized laser. She then worked on fixing a software problem which was weakening the output of the laser.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 4 Enemy Forces 4 When Mariydi Whitewitch engaged Athletica's Harpuiai in one of their fighters, Ramil decided to fight her with her own Harpuiai, despite Iris's suggestion that they send other pilots while holding her in reserve to protect her command abilities, telling her there wouldn't be a next time for them.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 5 Part 3 After Ramil's fighter was shot down and with Mariydi's fighter rapidly approaching, Iris decide to fire the laser immediately and using the words of her lost commander, ordered her men to target the Ratri.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 5 Part 9 Skills and Abilities Iris has good skills with regards to programming, being a key part of Athletica's plan to weaponize the Ocean Substation's microwave laser. References Category:Characters Category:Faith Organization Category:Female